


A Kiss of Fear

by Moonwave



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/pseuds/Moonwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is torn between his love for his Lord and his love for Blaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry! I am in a sad mood, and angst is what I'm best at writing. Please leave a review and kudos! I may add on to this, if y'all like it!

A kiss, a kiss, a kiss of fear

Lain upon my lips

My love runs deep

Yet it is not infinite

 

A kiss, a kiss, a kiss of fear

Flush against my spine

The chills are here

But neither of you are

 

A kiss, a kiss, a kiss of fear

Pressed against my limbs

I am miserable

I must say goodbye

 

A kiss, a kiss, a kiss or fear

Touched to my forehead

Why do I live?

All I feel is pain

 

A kiss, a kiss, a kiss of fear

Lain upon my lips

My night will never end

I must say goodbye


	2. Sound, Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaster is all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poetry is kinda my thing. I'm so angsty.

Sound, Sound,

All alone

We are not so different

You and I

Sound, Sound,

Empty and cold

You bring me to life

And kill me

Sound, Sound,

So forgotten

I await your spark

But it never alights

Sound, Sound,

You have left

My beloved

I will always miss you

Sound, Sound,

I am alone

Without your touch

I am not me

****  
  


Sound, Sound,

I am cold

They all call for me

“Blaster, Blaster,”

Sound, Sound,

I miss you so

I live for you

My beloved


End file.
